I need some more ReedJohnny
by DCMagariMarvel
Summary: Some ReedJohnny Drabbles and Oneshots.
1. I remembered

**I need some more ReedJohnny**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the thing I am Fangirling over but I did write this fanfic. For any type of romance, you will most likely not get a warning. The day everybody starts warning for heterosexual relationships is the day I start warning for homosexual relationships. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

AN: LOL, I am going to use this disclaimer for all of my new fanfics. Even if no romance or relationships is in the fanfic.

AAN: Obviously this whole fanfic is about Reed and Johnny together in a relationship.

**I remembered**

* * *

Reed rarely sleeped in his bed unless he was forced to, so when Reed goes to bed without being told, it was on a special occasion.

Johnny currently clung onto his boyfriend's back as Reed laid electronic free.

Reed laid on his and now also Johnny's bed peacefully. He wanted to do something special for his lover, considering what day it was soon going to be in an hour.

"So what happened?" Johnny questioned as he held onto Reed, slightly tight, not wanting Reed to leave the bed. "You never come to bed unless I force you too?"

"Do you not remember?" Reed questioned with true curiosity. "I, myself, usually never remember."

"You came to bed because you where all hot for me." Johnny said happily with a smirk. "I can't blame you since I get hot for myself too."

"Johnny," said Reed as he stretch his face to face Johnny. "Tomorrow is once again our anniversary." Reed pressed his lips against the younger hero.

"I can't believe I forgot while you remembered," said Johnny as he laughs.

"Don't worry," Reed spoke as he pressed his nose against Johnny's nose. "Sue told me a few hours ago."

"Sue is once again a traitor," Johnny says slightly loud. Reed raised an eyebrow while he is still facing Johnny. "My sister usually reminds me."

"I can live with Sue betraying you," said Reed before giving Johnny another kiss.


	2. Magic Spell

**I need some more ReedJohnny**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.**  
**

AN: If the rating raises then the highest it go is a T.

**Magic Spell**

* * *

Johnny kept tossing fireballs at the wall as he was waiting for Reed to return to him. For the past ten hours he officially hated all magic spells.

Reed walked into his lab while Johnny kept tossing fireballs. He could see how upset Johnny was and had been. "The spell wore off," said Reed as he walked toward Johnny.

"So now you believe in magic!" Scoffed Johnny as he remembered what the spell had done.

"It's just an undiscovered science, not magic," said Reed as he grabbed Johnny and held onto him. "I couldn't help what I was forced to do."

"I know," Johnny said as he leaned back into Reed. "It's just, I cannot believe that I, Johnny Storm got jealous."

"I can," Reed whispered into Johnny's ear. "You couldn't help the way you felt."

"Please don't start lecturing me on how and why I became jealous," Johnny spoke louder. "I don't want a headache at this moment."

"Fine," Reed whispered into Johnny's ear as he started eyeing past Johnny, toward his forgotten chemicals. "How about you and I head back to my room?"

"You really are a genius Reed." Johnny answered, knowing that Reed was slightly reluctant to leave his barely started experiment alone. "You know what I want." Johnny turned to face Reed with a smirk on his lips.


	3. Sharing a bed

**I need some more ReedJohnny**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.**  
**

AN: If the rating raises then the highest it go is a T.

**Sharing a bed**

* * *

Johnny readjusted himself on the bed as Reed, once again was stretched all over the bed. Johnny was being crushed and surrounded by Reed. It happened every time Reed came to bed since the two have sharing a bed.

Reed cuddled onto Johnny as if he were Johnny's blanket.

At first Johnny had complained but now Johnny had grown use to it. He almost loved that Reed was basically his blanket when they shared a bed.


	4. kissing to save the day

**I need some more ReedJohnny**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.**  
**

AN: If the rating raises then the highest it go is a T.

**kissing to save the day**

* * *

Johnny was surprised when some new female villain yelled out her demand. She had many people's lives on the line so she could demand anything she wanted. Johnny was confused when he heard her demand, she would let the people go if Johnny would kiss his brother-in-law.

"The two will do it," responded Sue as Ben, Johnny and Reed stood speechless.

"Did you even hear that crazy women?" Ben asked Sue in disbelief.

"I did hear her," Sue whispered into Ben's ear. "Reed and Johnny are going to play distract the villain."

"So we are going to rescue the civilians," Ben whispered back to Susan while Susan and he started to walk backwards as all attention was on Reed and Johnny.

"Yes," said Susan as Ben and she neared an alleyway. "You can't trust a villain's words, especially a new villain."

"Let's hurry," said Ben once they entered the alleyway. "We do not have a lot of time to rescue the people." Ben and Susan started to run.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Reed carefully glanced around and noticed his wife and best friend gone so he moved in front of Johnny.

Johnny couldn't help but feel as if he had met this villain before as Reed stood close to his body.

Reed's lips neared Johnny's lips, Johnny was still unfocused as he remembered. It was not like Reed wanted to kiss his brother-in-law but he would if it was a kiss to save the day.

Johnny now knew where he had met this new female villian. She was another one of his one-night stands. Johnny vowed to keep this a secret or his sister would lecture him for hours and days if she were to find out. Johnny's eyes widen as he suddenly felt Reed's lips against his.

Reed presses harder against Johnny's lips as Johnny wrapped his arms around Reed's neck.

Johnny and Reed kissed desperately. Both were enjoying the simple kiss as everybody stood quiet and watched. They only noise came from the happy villian.

Reed and Johnny parted ways fast as they heard Susan shout at and punch the villian. The bad woman now stood unconscious on the floor.

The two looked and saw as Ben opened the door to let the civilians go free. Reed and Johnny parts ways even more, both of them had enjoyed the kiss but the two silently promised to never speak of the kiss again.


	5. Road trip

**I need some more ReedJohnny**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.**  
**

AN: If the rating raises then the highest it go is a T.

**Road trip**

* * *

When Johnny had heard that he and Reed were going on a road trip, he imagined that they were going to drive in something exciting. Johnny was wrong since he was currently stuck in what he deemed a boring and normal car. "Babe," said Johnny with his forehead against the glass. "This car is really boring."

"I chose a normal car because I wanted the two of us to have a normal road trip," Reed answered as Johnny started to sit up. "No villains, no aliens, no paparazzi."

"Basically nobody but you and me," Johnny added with a smirk as he unbuckled himself. "You wanted me all to yourself."

"Ok course," said Reed as Johnny wrapped his arms around Reed's neck. "I wanted you to myself for no reason."

Johnny started to give Reed a series of kisses on his cheeks.

Reed decided not tell Johnny that he only forced him to come because of his bet with Hank and Tony. Reed did not want to ruin road trip with the truth.


	6. That App

**I need some more ReedJohnny**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.**  
**

AN: If the rating raises then the highest it go is a T.

**That App**

* * *

Johnny glared at the phone in Reed's hand. Johnny hated that phone, more specifically the app Reed was using on the phone. It occupied most of Reed's time when Reed was not experimenting or doing something in his lab.

"Stop glaring, Johnny," Susan whisperer into her younger brother's ear. "You are coming off as extremely jealous."

"Great," responded Johnny as he tried to glare harder.

"You're jealous over Reed's new app," Susan spoke in disbelief. "He worked hard on creating it." Susan put her hands on her hips. "You should be proud of him. He took his time to create a fun educational app."

"He's always on his app," Johnny whines out as he stares at his sister. "It's rarely just me and him. He's always modifying that stupid app."

"It can't be that bad," said Susan as she roles her eyes. "You must be exaggerating."

"He uses it while we shower, while he eats, while he walk, he basically uses it any chance he gets." Responded Johnny slightly loudly. "I caught him using the app while we were having sex once."

"Johnny," warned Susan, not wanting to hear about her brother's sex life.

"His powers have it's benefits in bed," Johnny starts with a grin. "But it also has it's disadvantages. Like he can do something else." Johnny's grin widened. "If I am not watching him or if I get lost in lust then he will try working on some project or using that app."

"I get it Johnny," said Susan as she now stared at Reed. "So Reed is a human, he is addicted to that app." Susan turns around, now facing the door. "Go ahead and glare, I have things to do."

"See you Sue," said Johnny with a grin as Susan walked away. Johnny attempts to glare but discovers that he can't since he is too happy because of his sister.


	7. Day 1: Decorating for Halloween

**I need some more ReedJohnny**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.**  
**

AN: I've decided to do the October OTP Challenge with less then two hours until October the 2nd, so this is very short and written in rush because I wanted it posted on October the 1st (where I live).(When I post this, it's like 1 hour until October 2nd.) Tomorrow's will be longer.

**Day 1: Decorating for Halloween**

* * *

"Reed!" Johnny whines as he gestures to the barely halloween themed home. "It needs to be more Halloweeny."

"Johnny, I've already made you enough halloween decorations," said Reed as he resists leaving the lab. "I need to finish this experiment."

"You need to help me," said Johnny as he presses himself against Reed. "Decorate for Halloween." Johnny licks Reed's neck. "Or Sue and Ben will be angry at you."

"I'll let you decorate the lab," said Reed as he tugs Johnny back toward his lab. "If you let me finish my experiment." Reed pulls Johnny into his lab. "After that you and I can experiment in my lab."

"I love sex lab experiments," said Johnny before he gives Reed a kiss as the lab door shut. "They are always fun." Johnny grabs a customized ghost. "Too bad that decorating for Halloween is too important to the Storm siblings."


	8. Day 2: Telling scary stories to each oth

**I need some more ReedJohnny**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.**  
**

**Day 2: Telling scary stories to each other**

* * *

"Once there lived a scientist," Reed said without any real thoughts as he messes around with a failed invention of Tony's. "Who dreamed of building a machine that make everybody's Halloween dreams a reality." Johnny jumps onto the desk in front of Reed. "He started by drawing out plans that that involved."

"Reed that's not scary," Johnny said slightly loudly as he slams his hand against the bench Reed worked close by. "I don't want to hear you come up with a new invention viva a story." Johnny frowns. "Besides your tinkering with that thingy." Johnny points to the tiny ice-cream cone shaped object that Reed currently held. "I want your full attention." Johnny puts his face closer to Reed's face.

"It's important, Johnny." Reed tries to dismiss Johnny as he pushes Johnny's face away. "I want to show Tony that I can make his failed invention work in less then a day."

Johnny says "I'll let you tinker away like Tinkerbell" after he plants a quick kiss on Reed's lips. "After I have your full attention so that I can tell you a real scary story."

"You currently have my full attention" said Reed as he set Tony's failed invention aside. "Start your scary story." Reed pulls Johnny into his lap, figuring it would make his boyfriend leave him alone faster like he had promised.

"Once upon a time," Johnny starts arrogantly. "There lived this hot super-soldier." Reed held a sigh in since he knew that Johnny only enjoyed Captain Ametica's looks since they almost looked the same, except the Captain was more masculine. "Who fought this ugly vampire called Dracula."

"If it ends with Steve making Bucky human again then Sue, Ben and the Avengers already told me this so called scary story," said Reed in hopes that Johnny would give up on telling scary stories. Reed could only handle so many so called scary stories in a week.

"Fantasti-babe," Johnny whines as he crosses his arms. "All of October you have been ruining my stories to you."

"It gets old hearing the same stories over and over again," said Reed as he grabs the failed invention.

"How about I just tell you a Johnnyfied horror movie story," said Johnny as he took away Tony's cone shaped invention away from Reed. "After that I get to cuddle you as you play Tinkerbell."

"How about I finish telling you a story as you cuddle away while I tinker away," said Reed as he takes the device back from Johnny. "With my powers it's possible."

"Fine but I am going to try to steal all of your attention away," said Johnny with a smirk as he wraps his arm around Reed's neck while breathing hot air against Reed's neck. "Finish your so called scary science story." Johnny smirks at Reed's neck. "Your neck and I have got some plans."


	9. Day 3: Gorging on candy

**I need some more ReedJohnny**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.**  
**

**Day 3: Gorging on candy**

* * *

As Reed and Hank finished bickering over another who could create this first battle, Johnny has been eating a large quantity of chocolate candy for the past hour.

"Just you wait Richards," said Hank as he gathers his notes. "I'll win this time."

"These are mine," said Johnny as he moves the large bowl of chocolates away from Reed.

"These are my chocolates Johnny," said Reed as Hank walks out of the his lab. "Hank and I bought these on our way here from Tony's tower."

"So what," said Johnny as he continues to gorge on the chocolate candy. "I guess you are going to have to steal them from me."

Reed says "I still have some time before I have to start working" as he glances at the clock.

While Johnny sends Reed a seductive smile, Reed stretches his hand under the bench. As Johnny attempts to eat another piece of chocolate sexily, Reed grabs a chocolate carefully.

Reed stretches his tongue to lick the chocolate off Johnny's face, Reed then speaks. "I am the smartest man on earth." Reed shows Johnny the chocolate.

"You owe me a candy," said Johnny as he eats another chocolate candy.


	10. Day 4: Werewolves

**I need some more ReedJohnny**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.**  
**

**Day 4: Werewolves**

* * *

Johnny whispers "If Dracula is real then what about werewolves" to Reed as the Fantastic Four watch a movie about werewolves. "We did fight him months ago."

"You should ask Captain America and see if he can answer your question," said Reed as Johnny leans onto him while tossing popcorn at Ben. "Or maybe if we wait long them we will eventually get our answer." Ben glares at Johnny as Johnny sends him a smirk.

"I want to go hunt down some bad werewolves," said a loud Johnny as he stands up, causing the bowl of popcorn to call onto the ground. "It's October !"

"Johnny!" Susan said warningly. "We are not going to look for trouble."

"Um, it's research," said Johnny as he looks at Reed. "Your a scientist babe." Johnny leans down and hugs Reed. "It's like your job to figure out if werewolves are also real."

"Johnny," said Reed as Johnny hugs his tighter. "If I ask and look around then you have to go with me to my science conference." Reed knows how much Johnny did not want to attend.

"You know I hate boring science conferences," said Johnny as he loosens his hug on Reed. "Especially the one without Tony, Bruce and Hank because they are extra boring."

"Kid is finding out if werewolves are real that important," said Ben with an amused smile. "It's not a Tony type of science convention, it's a normal science conference."

"YES," shouts Johnny as Susan sighs. "Now I need to go shopping. "

"I'll buy you an outfit for the science conference," said Susan with her hands on her hips. "You would just pick out some party outfit. "

"I've got a few calls to make," said Reed as Johnny attempts to give him a kiss. "Come along Johnny."

"Why do I have to go do research," whines Johnny.

"You do want answers right," Reed said with a raised eyebrow.


	11. Day 5: Dealing with trick-or-treaters

**I need some more ReedJohnny**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.**  
**

**Day 5: Dealing with trick-or-treaters**

* * *

"Tony's having a Halloween party tonight," said a grinning Johnny in his Fantastic Four uniform.

"We all know Johnny," states Ben with fake cat ears and a simple cat themed costume on.

"The Baxter Building is opening the building up for trick-or-treaters this year," said Susan with a paper in her hand. "Those who live here need at lease one person passing out candy." Susan hands Johnny the paper. "The Baxter Building has candy available in-case you can't buy any."

"I feel sorry for whoever has to stay just to deal with those trick-or-treaters," said Johnny as he looks the paper over.

"You know the best thing about dating a scientist who is addicted to the lab," Susan says with an amused smile. "They volunteer themselves and their lover for the job of passing candy out."

"Here's two candy bags," said Ben with a laugh. "This should hold you over." Ben retreats while Susan holds her brother back with a forcefield.

"Reed's in the lab creating something to hold the candy so that you won't run out." Susan said warningly in a Wasp costume, created by Hank with Janet's permission. "You have to stay here, the kids will start coming soon so you can't leave this area."

"Alright Sis," Johnny said with a pout. "I can't disappoint my young fans."

"I'm trusting you to stay right here and not leave," said Susan right before she leaves.

Johnny stays and passes out candy since he didn't want to disappoint his young fans. Plus he posted it online so he could brag about how kind he was compared to Tony Stark.

"About time Fantasti-babe," said Johnny as Reed stretched to him with a bowl full of candy. "I am nearly out of candy."

"This Halloween candy bowl is specially designed so that it never runs out of candy." Reed says as he hands Johnny the candy bowl.

"Where are you going?" Asks Johnny angrily as he sees Reed retreating back toward the direction of the lab.

"I need to finish the candy making machine so that the bowl will not run out of candy," said Reed right before he retreats back to the lab.

"Ya right," mumbles Johnny with a candy bowl in his hands as he hears the elevator coming up. "Probably an excuse to play scientist tonight."

"Trick-or-treat," said a group of trick-or-treaters and a certain superhero called Spiderman as the elevator opened up in front of Johnny.

"Aren't you a little too old to trick-or-treat," Johnny said with a smirk.

"You and I went trick-or-treating last year my fame hungry hero," said Spiderman as he fills the little children's candy bags.


	12. Day 6: Your OTP goes on a ghost walk

**I need some more ReedJohnny**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.**  
**

**Day 6: Your OTP goes on a ghost walk**

* * *

Johnny and Reed have been ignoring the tour guide for a long time. Reed was listening to some science debates and Johnny hearing some music. The tour guide was almost finished guiding them through the ghost walk filled with cheesy not amusing a ghost stories, even Ben was bored. Susan was regretting ever forcing the team to on a ghost walk.

"And that concludes are exciting ghost walk," said the overly happy guide. "Visit the gift shop and don't forget to tell your friends."

"It's finally over," said Johnny as he took out the earbuds. "Worst ghost walk of all time."

"I would be sorry but you and your lover were using earbuds to ignore our tour guide," said Susan as Johnny pulls out Reed's earbuds. "I know that I don't want to go in a ghost walk anytime soon again."


	13. Day 7: Zombies

**I need some more ReedJohnny**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.**  
**

**Day 7: Zombies**

* * *

Johnny misses how easy food use to be to get. Johnny misses how he use to walk around without a care. Johnny misses how easy it use to be to see his family and friends. Johnny misses how easy it was to get thing he wanted. Johnny misses the parties he use to go to but then some virus started spreading fast and the world started going to chaos.

"Fuck my life," said Johnny as he set the zombies, who were stuck in the hole, on fire. "My normal life just had to end and now I'm stuck on zombie disposal duty."

"You said it Bub," said Wolverine after he took a puff from a cigar. "I got defense duty next." Wolverine puts his cigar out using his shoulder, which heals fast. "It's better then guarding your ass."

"I don't guarding," said a loud Johnny without looking at the former X-Men. "Hey!" Johnny looks around and notices that he had left a while ago. "I don't need you." Johnny stands still to watch as the zombies burn.

It takes almost an hour for the zombies to completely burn and Johnny stoop watching.

"I came to check on you," said Reed, startling Johnny. Reed sends Johnny a disapproving look. "What if I had been somebody with the modified super-rabies!" Reed scowls. "I would have bitten you."

"Zombie," Johnny teases in order to lighten the mood as Reed pulls him toward himself. "Why can't you three admit that?" Johnny is now against Reed.

"They are not zombies, Johnny," said Reed with some seriousness. "Stop calling them that."

"Then why is destroying the brain the only way to kill them, huh?" Challenges Johnny with a grin.

"Hank, Bruce and I are still looking into that," said Reed as he presses his forehead against Johnny's forehead with a smile.

"I am one of the rare few who is immune so it won't matter if I get bit," Johnny said with a sigh as he remembers the first and only time he had been bitten. How Reed had defended him since they had watched to kill him. How they eventually learned that a few rare people were immune.

"Sue would have hated seeing you zone out while in the open," said Reed as he sends Johnny a somewhat sad smile.

"I know," said a knowing Johnny with a smile. "She and Ben would both be trying to ground me if they had caught me like that."

"Stop calling them zombies," said Reed as the two of their noses touch. "Hank, Bruce and I know that they are zombies but if you keep calling them that then you'll make the others loose what hope they still have."

"I'll try," said Johnny as his lips almost touches Reed's lips. "Keyword here is try but I'll try hard."

"Let's get back inside," said Reed as he pulls away from Johnny. "It's too dangerous to stay out in the open like this."


	14. Day 8: Carving pumpkins

**I need some more ReedJohnny**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.**  
**

**Day 8: Carving pumpkins**

* * *

"My pumpkin is awesome like me," said Johnny as he watches Reed put the finishing touches on a new machine. "Aren't you going to carve your pumpkin babe?"

"You couldn't think of a better nickname then babe." Reed said as he finished putting the last screw in.

"Fantasti-babe," said a smirking Johnny. "Does that sound better?" Johnny continues to carve a hole on the top of the pumpkin.

"I'm done," said Reed as he stretches his hands toward his pumpkin. "I'm ready to carve my pumpkin."

"About time you started," said Johnny before he kisses Reed's lips. "So! What does this machine even do?" Johnny eyes the machine curiously.

"Draw something on the screen," said Reed as he inserts the pumpkin into the machine.

"Ok," said Johnny as he touches the machine and a pumpkin outline pops onto the screen. Johnny starts drawing his face onto the pumpkin, a hole on top and the on the team four onto back.

"Press start," said Reed after he closes the machine door. "It's on the very top of the screen. "

"Pumpkin me better turn out hot," said Johnny with a smile as he presses start which is near a lot of other options.

"You could have added some color using the other options," said Reed as the machine started carving the pumpkin.

"You could have told me that a while ago," Johnny said with a pout as the machine finishes Reed's pumpkin. "Or at lease told me that you were building this machine. My pumpkin could have turned out even better."

"Neither thought crossed my mind at the time," said Reed as he takes out the perfectly carved pumpkin that Johnny had drawn on the machine.

"Of course it didn't," said Johnny as he presses his pumpkin that was based off of Reed against Reed's pumpkin. "Reed pumpkin and Johnny pumpkin make a great couple, like us."

Johnny and Reed set the pumpkins onto the bench as Johnny starts kissing Reed before he could respond to him.


	15. Day 9: Picking out costumes

**I need some more ReedJohnny**

Also posted on archiveofourown and Tumblr.

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

**Day 9: Picking out costumes**

* * *

Johnny grabs another pile of clothes and carries it toward Reed with a smirk. "So which one should you and I be?" Questions Johnny while giddy at the thoughts that occupy his mind.

Johnny starts laying the costumes onto the floor. He then stands up and leans on Reed.

"I will be perfect in any costume, so we need to focus on you," said Johnny while trying to sound as arrogant as he could. "Remember Tony Stark's theme for his halloween costume charity party is cross-dress."

"I know Johnny, I know," said Reed as he glances at the revealing female costumes. "You keep reminding me."

"So we got the ones you see every year in popular numbers," said Johnny in excitement at the thought of seeing his lover cross-dressing. "We have the simple cat ears and tail, you would just need a outfit."

"Next costume," said Reed, not liking the thought of Johnny getting him a outfit that even more revealing then the costumes in front of him.

Johnny starts points at a costume. "The Angel, the Devil, the Cop, the Nurse." Johnny continues pointing at and naming the normal costumes but Reed keeps rejecting each one.

"I will choose after I see what you are getting," Reed interrupts Johnny.

Johnny eyes the costumes carefully, he wants to make sure he'll look hotter the Tony Stork while cross-dressing while still somewhat matching his boyfriend's costume. "I'll pick out our costumes at the same time." Johnny said as he keeps looking. "Follow me Fantasti-babe."

"You're making the job harder for the people who work here," said Reed as he follows Johnny while they leave the costumes on the floor.

"I need you to go home," said Johnny once they neared the front of the store. "You will never like any of the female costumes."

"You forced me to come along and now you are making me leave," said Red as he raises an eyebrow.

"Yes," said a grinning Johnny.

"I'll leave," said Reed as he glances at the front door. "Since I have important things to do."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I'm back," said Johnny with items for the costumes in his hands. "Sue and Ben helped me choose the costumes." Johnny sends Reed a grin. "Sue is going to be Sherlock, the male version of course, while Ben is going to be a female version of Sherlock."

Reed notices as Johnny lays a white corset with white feathers, a white leotard with a large and rigid tutu attached to it, some white tights and the white ballet flats on the bed.

"Your going to be the white swan," said Reed as Johnny puts two white feathery hair pieces on top of the costume.

"I'm going to be the black swan," said Johnny as he lays a black version of the costume with a silver tiara instead, on the bed. "Sue is going to do our makeup."

Reed eyes the costume and decides that it's a good choice compared to all of the other costumes. After all it is for charity.


End file.
